Dokapon Castle
Dokapon Castle is the central hub in the ''Dokapon'' games. It is located in the middle island in Dokapon Oukoku IV, Journey, and Ikari no Tekken, the first, last, and dark maps in Dokapon DX, and Asiana in 3-2-1 and Kingdom. It is the initial spawn point of all Normal Mode games and Battle Royale games. In the Story Mode of Dokapon DX and Dokapon Kingdom, it is reached after leaving the Prologue Area, and once reached, it becomes the spawn point for the Adventurer in Dokapon Kingdom. Entering Dokapon Castle can result in one of four things. As with other Building Spaces, an adventurer cannot land on it if they are Wanted. # Entering the castle heals any injuries. In Dokapon Kingdom, players can switch Jobs, give Local Items to the King, and change Hairstyles. # Story Mode Only. Your Adventurer has a Item/person that will advance the story, and he/she will gain control of a castle, the game will check the current result (and give everyone their salary), the option to save, and advance the story, resulting in a new area being unlocked. You will NOT be healed, or have the option to switch jobs, give items to the King, and change hairdos. # Story Mode Only. Your Adventurer has a special Item the King requested, and you will gain a ton of Local Item Value. Depending on story progress, a new request will be given at the beginning of the next week. This will not happen if #2 is triggered. You then are able to switch jobs, hairstyles, give local items, and be healed. # Battle Royale Only. In Shopping Race, there four items the King requested. Getting each of these items for the King means they win the game. Except for #4, it will set your spawn point to the castle. Players are unable to enter Dokapon Castle if they are Wanted or if they are a Darkling. Heal Upon entering Dokapon Castle, adventurers are cured of almost all Field Status Ailments, even Z Plague (except if you are wielding the Dark Sword, you will not be healed of Curse). Also, any Prank that has been placed upon you will be erased. Finally, it will restore any lost HP. Note: If someone uses the Field Magic Death Call to give you Doom, you WILL NOT be healed, as well as all other temples. It is IMPOSSIBLE to heal the Wanted ailment, because you can't even go inside it. Changing Jobs in Kingdom At Dokapon Castle, you can switch to any Job you have unlocked. To switch to Acrobat, you need a Show Ticket. To switch to Robo Knight, you need Lost Technology, and to switch to Hero, you need a Hero License. The King will buy items from you if your bag size decreases upon changing jobs. Note: You can sell your Show Ticket or Lost Technology to the King in the case your bag size decreases while switching to Acrobat and Robo Knight respectively. Also, if you have a non-default hairstyle when switching jobs, you will be asked if you want the original Hairstyle. You can take it then, or with Karlie. Give Items in Kingdom Adventurers can also give Local Items to the King. However, they can only give gifts to him directly as themselves (e.g. players are unable give the King a Black Diamond in the name of CPU 2). Doing this will increase the player's Local Item value, which is retained even if they become a Darkling, and at the end of Story Mode, whoever has the most Local Item Value gets a 80,000 × Week # bonus (week 100 would be 80,000 × 100 = 8,000,000G bonus). Change Hairstyle in Kingdom Adventurers can have Karlie the Stylist change their Hairstyles at the castle as well. By default, the class's default hairstyle, Punk, Horror, Pompadour for males, and Pigtails for females are available to switch to. However, you can acquire various other hairstyle through Fashion Mags that can be obtained in various ways, such as defeating certain Monsters, or going to the Casino. These hairstyles may seem unimportant, but they can assist you in victory in the Weekly Event "Hairstyle Contest," netting you a lot of G. Trivia *This is the home of the King, Princess Penny, and Cash, but don't forget Sixuchi in Dokapon DX and the Two Girls in Dokapon the World. It is a castle, but you can count it as a special temple, though. *Dokapon Castle, along with Death and a Miracle Serum, are the only ways to cure Z Plagues. *The King will buy Items or Field Magic from you if you switch Jobs and your inventory is reduced. You can manipulate this to sell unwanted Items/Field Magics to him by switching to a Job with a lower capacity, and then switch back while still there, though. *In Dokapon Kingdom, this is the only place that will cure you of any Pranks you have. You have no choice in the matter if you want to keep them. Category:Castles Category:Building Spaces